1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interference alignment method and apparatus in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for aligning interference in a multi-cell and multi-antenna environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Mobile Station (MS) and a Base Station (BS) may receive interference signals from neighboring MSs and neighboring BSs in a communication system. The interference signal is one of the main causes of reducing a data transfer rate and a reliability of communication.
Accordingly, to improve the data transfer rate and communication reliability, there is ongoing research on reducing interference of neighboring MSs and neighboring BSs. For one example, related-art technologies are being provided for performing interference alignment in a multi-user channel environment in which two cells interfere in each other. However, there is a disadvantage that, because a plurality of cells exert interference to one another in an actual cellular environment, it is difficult to apply a two-cell based interference alignment technique to the actual cellular environment.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that addresses at least the problems and/or disadvantages described above.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.